Deth to School
by Bravo Teddy Bear
Summary: When college student Liv Spuknick leaves for her summer internship, she's expecting something a little more exciting than her normal summer job. What she finds is pandemonium, death, and METAL. Will she survive long enough to learn anything? Dethklok OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! This is a really rediculous Metalocalypes story with A LOT of my OC. Actually, it's more of a story that just happens to have Dethklok in it than the other way around. That being said, I apoligize for the lack of any band members in this first chapter. Let me know what you think! I live off reviews._

**Chapter 1**_  
_

"...and thank you for keeping up with me this semester..." The teacher's voice faded in and out of the girls thoughts. She had realized that she'd been lacking in attention since this morning, and every time she caught herself wandering she'd snap back. It was the last day of spring semester, she'd done enough studying to leave major worrying to the past, and the slight flutter of a tree branch was enough to send her into spasms of happiness. "So, if you're ready" the teacher gave a half smile and motioned to the class "go forth" _Only in a poetry would the teacher have the artistic license to "forth" us _the girl thought before she gathered her things and tripped out of the classroom.

Liv Spuknick was elated, being done with her last class of the semester called for celebration. She spotted one of her friends and surged through the mass of students that surrounded her. "Hey Sarah!" she called out. "Hey Liv!" Her friend called back, slowing down enough to let Liv catch up to her. "How's everything going?" Caria questioned a slightly out of breath Liv. "Good, good! I just finished my last class" "Sweet! I have to go soon" Caria looked down at her watch and quickened her pace "But I want to know if you ever got anymore information about that job? Struggling to keep up with the tall lanky blond, Liv panted out an answer "Yeah, I did. If everything works out like I hope it will, I'll be done with my internship by the end of the summer."_It sounds so perfect, if I get it, I don't know what I'll do with myself...actually I won't know what I'll do. I've been counting on this thing...everyone else is already full...and this one summer I don't want to spend working at that durn ice cream parlor!_

"Is that it?" Liv spoke into the empty air, eyes racking the contents of the travel bag in front of her. A ring split the silence of the room, Liv grabbed her purse and answered the cell phone. "Hello?" she absentmindedly spoke as she scrutinized the luggage again. "Hello, Miss Spuknick?" "Yeah, that's me..." she seemed to remember something, turned to a drawer and pulled a hair dryer out.  
"Hello, this is Charles Ofdensen"  
"Oh yes! Hello there! How are you?"  
"I'm quite well thanks. I was just calling to see if you are still interested in the job?" Interested!? I'm...Yes! Yes! I'm still interested _Now, come on girl, don't lose it._  
"Good. When do you think you would be able to start?"  
"Start? Well...um...anytime really. My schedules pretty open." _Because I'm awesome and refused to make plans just in case I got this job..._  
"Good. I'm happy to hear that." Liv could here papers rustling in the background and then Charles spoke again "How does the 22nd sound?"  
"The 22nd? Like THIS 22nd? Like, two days from now?"  
"Yes, that's right. Does that work?"  
"Yep. Yes, yeah. That sounds great!"  
"Good."  
"Yep."  
"Alright then. I'll e-mail you directions and more details. See you soon."  
There was a distant click, and Liv realized that the conversation was over.

It was a gorgeous day. Birds sang, children giggled, and life was good. Liv was speeding towards a business complex in the heart of the city. She was ready, completely prepared, both mentally and psychically, for this, the days of all days. She was going to meet her employer for the summer, and boy oh boy, she was psyched! Pulling into a parking ramp and primping in the mirror a bit, she stepped out of the car and pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of her pocket. "Mmmmkay..." She re-read the directions on the paper and briskly walked onto the sidewalk. Spotting the building she wanted, Liv walked inside, looked at her trusty paper, and hopped into the elevator. Reaching the office, she asked for Charles Ofdensen, gave her name and plopped down a chair. She smoothed her skirt nervously. _Nice looking place! Very...important looking. Very... _her thoughts trailed off as she started to study the plaques studding the walls. Famous bands smiled at her from pictures, gold records shined proudly. _That's right. Someday, I'll manage people as big as those guys..._ She smiled to herself.

"Miss Spuknick?" a voice startled her out of her happy imagining, a voice calm and sedate. Looking up, she was greeted by who she assumed to be Charles Ofdensen. The first thing that popped into her mind was _Square_ everything about him was boring, from his very conservative business suit to his (literally) square glasses. _Note to self: When on her own and working, look better than this poor guy._ "Hello there!" She grinned shyly and extended her hand "It's great to finally meet you." Since she had been communicating with Ofdensen for over a year, she was experiencing that strange feeling one does when one realizes that a voice/picture is an actual person. "Yes." Ofdensen seemed to be looking her over, seemingly passing judgment over her clothes, then her hair, her shoes..."It's nice to meet you as well." He allowed himself a slight smile and shook her hand. "You'll have to forgive me, but just got an urgent call from my client...we'll have to drive and talk." "Oh, no problem!" she shook her short brown hair indicating how much of a problem it wasn't. "Speaking of the client..." Liv tipped her head down in a sign of embarrassment "I never even considered who it could be..." She left the sentence open ended, hoping Ofdensen would take the hint and tell her who it was. "Really?" It was supposed to be a question but he said it more like a statement. He seemed to be about to answer her, until the clock caught his attention. "Oh. We need to get going." Ofdensen took started walking and Liv had no choice but to follow. "As for the...uh...client. You're going to see soon enough. Why not make it a surprise?" _What if she's a fan? Damn! I never even though of that. If she starts to spaz...I'm out of a do-all-girl for the summer_ He glanced as the girl following him, her good natured face creased with worry. _Well, she's certainly in for a surprise_

As they neared their destination Liv noticed the scenery began to change. The lovely spring sky started to darken. The road became bumpy her. The very atmosphere seemed heavy. Charles Ofdensen seemed to notice nothing, chatting in a frank manner occasionally injecting some dry faced, angry remark...and sighing) There was a gap in the conversation, Liv turned to look out the window and saw...it. An enormous castle/house/building/thing. Liv audibly gasped and hardly noticed that they pulled over. "Hey! What's going on?" Ofdensen looked at her "Hmm?"  
"That...house? Is this for real?"  
"It is"  
"But...this is Dethkloks house...palace..castle...city..." She continued to mumble about the size of the place.  
"Yes. Are you..uuuuh...a fan?"  
"Who me? Nope. I mean...to tell you the truth, they kinda scare me." She motioned towards the blood spurting angels that flanked the doors. "I was always more of a..." She closed her eyes and blinked a couple of times "More of a 60's folk kinda girl."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's...interesting."  
Getting out of the car, Liv was washed over with a feeling very akin to fear._No. I'm going to be okay. There's no reason to be scared. You're just nervous. Calm down!_  
Charles and Liv walked down towards the looming spike studded doors. "Now, I want to get a couple things clear before we go in there." Charles stopped and turned to Liv. "You must always be on your toes. You are _my_ intern. When it comes to speaking to any of the band members, refrain from commenting on anything of substantial value...don't say anything about how you "love their music" or any such drivel. They HATE their fans." Liv nodded at each of his commands and twisted one of the rings on her finger nervously when he told her the last thing.  
"Mmmkay."  
"Alright." He gave her a smile that for some reason gave Liv a queasy feeling and lead into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey hey! Here's the second chapter in my little tale. It's rather short, I know, and I apologize. I shall hurry and write something long and satisfying very soon! Till then, please comment, crit is most appreciated. :) _

**Chapter 2**

In the middle ages, most European castles were built with stone blocks. They had very few windows and tended to be cold, damp, and have horrible acoustics. One of the advantages to living in the 21st century include having the opportunity to live in houses built with better material.

All of this Liv knew.

Somehow, the architecture of Mordhaus seemed to contradict everything Liv knew.

The first thing she noticed as she trailed behind Dethklok's manager was the temperature of the house. It was deadly cold...and surprisingly damp. She looked up as they passed through a doorway and saw heavy condensation had built up in the corners of the door and was forming a puddle on the ground. _Why the crap would a famous band chose to live like this?_ Liv's thoughts nervously skipped around as she turned her head to peer into the darkness behind her. Liv was startled as Ofdensen stopped suddenly, nearly causing her to crash into him. Unconsciously, she put her hands out in front of her in a effort to stop. She lightly brushed the back of her boss's suit coat with her fingertips, the brief contact causing Ofdensen to look behind him sharply. Looking beyond him she glanced a tall hooded figure carrying what seemed to be a very large...axe. If it were possible to have one's heart jump into ones mouth, Liv was quite sure it happened to her in that moment. Ofdensen seemed to sense her fear (or maybe it was that loud gasp she had just uttered?) and he spoke. "Don't worry. It's just a roadie. " He spoke to the morbid looking figure for a few moments before starting off again. Liv struggled to keep up with her boss, his movements were quick and his pace brisk. The queasy feeling Liv had gotten before was starting to grow. She tried to chalk it up to the depressing surroundings, but couldn't quite shake the irrational feeling. Loud noises suddenly streamed through the doorway they were approaching, yelling that seemed to be mixed with the sound of broken bottles and the slap of flesh on stone. There was silence, then a sickening crunching sound.

The queasy feeling was now moving from Liv's stomach to her throat.

She eyed her boss, trying to get a reading on whether or not he was bothered by these highly unnatural noises. It appeared he wasn't, as his face showed no traces of anxiety, and his pace hadn't seemed to change. T_hat's okay though, I'm pretty sure I'm doing enough worrying right now for both of us..."_

Ofdensen once again slightly tipped his head and stole a glance at the girl behind him. Her mild brown eyes were large and looked fearful, although the rest of her face was smooth and calm. _Damn _ he thought with a slight twinge of guilt. _This girl has a 50 percent chance of walking out of here alive._ He silently cursed himself for bringing Liv to Mordhaus before he was even able to use her. If the sounds emanating from the living room were any indication, his "bread and butter" was trying to kill itself. Not something highly unusual, but there was always varying degrees as to how much they would kill others, whether accidental or no. In his personal opinion, they were one of the most accident prone human beings he'd ever met. It may have been the nearly complete lack of common sense, or maybe just the stupidity that comes with mind boggling fame, but Charles Ofdensen had seen enough of Dethklok to believe in the devil. He still wasn't sure about the whole God thing...but the devil he believed in.


End file.
